


Priceless

by danceswithvolvos



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Jesse McCree, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Consentacles, Eggpreg, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, My First Fanfic, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Hanzo Shimada, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Oviposition, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sorry Not Sorry, Tentacle Sex, Top Jesse McCree, and it's this, some of these tags are for later chapters not the first one, young mchanzo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithvolvos/pseuds/danceswithvolvos
Summary: Genji is now the only heir the Shimada clan will acknowledge.But Hanzo is not without value.Today is the day he meets his betrothed. He will do his duty by his family. He will marry whomever they ask him to. He wonders what his family will receive in exchange; he is no longer privy to such information, but he knows it must be something very valuable. He might be an omega, but he is still a Shimada.The alpha he is to wed is a pleasant surprise. American. Handsome.Young. He could just as easily have been an old man, or hideous, or cruel, but he is Hanzo's age, and beautiful in a rough sort of way, and he is sweetly charming even if his manners need work. He looks at Hanzo like he is also pleasantly surprised.Hanzo wonders if someone in his family is still looking out for him, or if it is only coincidence. It would be the first time fortune has been on his side in a long while.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you came here for plot you came to the wrong place. Tags will be updated as fic updates, but trust it's gonna be filthy.

Hanzo knows he is a disgrace to his family. Their scion, heir, first to wield two dragons in seven generations, presented as an omega instead of the alpha he was meant to be. 

The day he was discovered, they stripped him of everything he knew before. Omegas cannot inherit. Omegas are not leaders. 

Genji is now the only heir the Shimada clan will acknowledge. 

But Hanzo is not without value.

Today is the day he meets his betrothed. He will do his duty by his family. He will marry whomever they ask him to. He wonders what his family will receive in exchange; he is no longer privy to such information, but he knows it must be something very valuable. He might be an omega, but he is still a Shimada. 

The alpha he is to wed is a pleasant surprise. American. Handsome.  _ Young _ . He could just as easily have been an old man, or hideous, or cruel, but he is Hanzo's age, and beautiful in a rough sort of way, and he is sweetly charming even if his manners need work. He looks at Hanzo like he is also pleasantly surprised.

Hanzo wonders if someone in his family is still looking out for him, or if it is only coincidence. It would be the first time fortune has been on his side in a long while. 

Jesse McCree does not wait until they are wed. He comes to Hanzo's room the very first night with plum wine and honey tongue. His kisses begin at the tips of Hanzo's toes, then they follow the path of his fingers, slowly,  _ worshipfully _ , over the inside of Hanzo's ankle and up his calf. The fingers and lips tickle beneath and beside his knee, and they tickle more across the inside of his thigh, until Hanzo's muscles are taut and Jesse is pressing a sweet sounding chuckle into Hanzo's skin. 

Jesse McCree calls him beautiful and leaves kiss shaped bruises on the insides of Hanzo's thighs. Hanzo is nowhere close to a heat and yet he feels drunk and dizzy from this alpha's adoration. It only makes sense for Hanzo to remove his yukata and soaking fundoshi, to let Jesse's kisses slip so much farther than they should before the wedding, down into the crease of Hanzo's ass and over his hole. His thumbs carefully pry Hanzo open so his tongue can get deeper, and Hanzo sings for him. 

Jesse McCree makes him cum on his tongue alone before he ever bothers to kiss Hanzo's mouth. 

The following day Hanzo must sit at his father's side and pretend that he does not notice Jesse's lewd wink. Pretend that the sight and smell of this alpha does not leave him wet with slick even without his heat. 

Jesse comes to his room again that night, and every other night before they are wed. He takes Hanzo into his mouth, eats him out again and again, spreads him on his fingers until Hanzo is nearly ready to beg. He takes nothing for himself, although he is hard every time, although Hanzo finally begs him for it, spread across Jesse's lap with both their fingers deep inside him. Jesse laughs, and licks sweetly at the spot where he will one day leave his mating bite, and he fingers Hanzo tenderly, rounding and rounding his prostate until Hanzo's eyes are wet with tears of overstimulation. 

Jesse calls him beautiful, and gorgeous, and sweet, and he never actually fucks him. "Just you wait, darlin'," he croons, and he wrings another orgasm out of Hanzo using only his wide, calloused fingers. 

When their wedding day arrives, Hanzo has been so thoroughly spoiled he can imagine nothing less than a lifetime with this alpha. What felt like a curse before now seems so clearly a blessing. The ceremony is overly formal and goes by in a blur of Jesse's warmth and Jesse's scent and the promise of Jesse's teeth at his throat. 

He drinks too much after the ceremony, and Jesse teases him for it then licks the taste of sake and chocolate from his mouth. Hanzo is dizzy with alcohol and lust and what he thinks might be the beginnings of love. "Alpha," he sighs against Jesse's mouth. "Let us seal our bond. I am so tired of waiting for you."

Jesse excuses them both from the party - as alpha and husband it is his job to dictate where they will go from now on - then he brings Hanzo to their new chambers, guest rooms made up just for the occasion. They remove each other's robes and Jesse mouths at his chest, sucks each nipple in between squeezing hands, lavishes them with his affection until they are raw and swollen. 

"Jesse, please," Hanzo gasps, and all it earns him is a rumbling chuckle. Jesse lets him go and Hanzo crawls onto the bed, on hands and widely spread knees, his back arched to appeal the best he can. His cheeks flush as he glances over his shoulder at Jesse; he has never been so brazen. "Please," he says again. 

Jesse has a smile more mischievous than Hanzo has seen before, and he says, "Show me where you want me."

It takes Hanzo a moment to understand, and he blushes more deeply when he realizes. He reaches back with one hand to pull one cheek aside, then when Jesse still does nothing, he balances the best he can on his shoulder and does the same with the other hand. He can feel the slight gape of his hole, the tickle of slick slipping out of him, and he bites back a mortified whimper. 

"That's good," Jesse sighs, and Hanzo's blush deepens once again. "You're so beautiful." His fingers brush delicately over Hanzo's exposed hole, dragging over the skin. "So good for me. You've been so patient, baby doll. You can be patient a lil longer can't ya?" He kisses Hanzo's fingertips where they lay against his ass, keeping him spread open for Jesse's viewing pleasure, and Hanzo tries not to whine. "I know you can," he purrs. "Stay just like this for me."

He waits for Hanzo's awkward nod before his tongue laps at his hole again, both hands closing over Hanzo's as if to hold him there. He kisses and licks and sucks as long as he wants to, and Hanzo stays as still as he can for him, spreading his ass open and drooling liberally against the sheets. His whole body is trembling and he feels so very, very wet from slick and saliva by the time Jesse slides a finger in. The first slips in so easily Hanzo almost doesn't feel it at first, but then it crooks down to massage his prostate, and he cries out. 

"Jesse - alpha - please," Hanzo pants, trying desperately to arch his tailbone higher, present himself so that Jesse will want to take him. 

"So beautiful," Jesse murmurs again, slipping a second finger in then both back out so he can play with the gentle gape of Hanzo's hole. "This is mine now, ain't it?"

Hanzo hardly knows what he is agreeing to when he says, "Yes, alpha."

"Mine to fuck, to play with how I see fit." His fingers circle again before they slide back in, and Hanzo groans helplessly at the feeling. "To take care of. To keep full."

" _Yes._ "

Jesse chuckles, then he scrapes his teeth along the curve of Hanzo's ass. "You like that last part? Want me to fill you up, sweetness?"

"Please."

"I could do it. Breed you up good. Treat you like the royalty you oughtta be, keep you spoiled and pampered and stuffed full all the time."

Hanzo lets out a shuddering groan and a litany of  _ yes  _ and  _ please  _ and  _ alpha _ , then Jesse's fingers leave him and they are replaced by something so much bigger. Even well stretched and wetter than he has ever been outside a heat, it is so much to take. He gasps and tries not to clench down. He drops both hands back to the bed, fingers clawing in the sheets, and he is afraid Jesse will be disappointed. 

But Jesse does not chastise him. He only grasps at Hanzo's ass himself, fingers biting lovingly into the flesh. "That's it, beautiful. You feel so good." It burns until Hanzo thinks he might split open, until he thinks he can feel Jesse in the back of his throat, but he adjusts fast. 

Jesse fills him the way nothing else ever has. That cock fits so snug and kisses places deep inside him that he knows will feel empty and ache as soon as it is gone. Hanzo's cock throbs between his legs, but it is secondary to the feeling of his alpha filling him up.

Jesse's mouth clamps down on the side of his neck, and then Hanzo orgasm harder than he ever has, speared open on thick alpha cock. The taste of Hanzo's blood seems to do something for Jesse, whose hips snap harder and relentlessly until he is filling Hanzo's belly with his cum. 

Hanzo lays there satisfied in a way he has never been before, until Jesse pulls out. When Hanzo lets out a pathetic sound, Jesse shushes him and presses two fingers back inside him. It does not feel as good as his cock, but it feels better than the emptiness. 

"Worth the wait, wasn't it? I knew you'd love it," Jesse purrs as he nuzzles the bruised and bleeding mating mark. "Gotta find a way to keep ya plugged up when I'm busy, so you don' ever have to feel empty. Would you like that, sweetness?" Hanzo murmurs his assent, then Jesse's fingers begin to move again, massaging him deep from the inside. "I betcha can do another round," he says with a smile. 

He wrings another two orgasms out of Hanzo before they are finished. Hanzo is striped in both their cum, and his whole body feels light and airy. He is so thoroughly debauched that it takes him until morning to realize he never got to mark Jesse in return.

It is not until they are on a private jet to Europe that Hanzo dares to bring it up. He does not know why he fears it. Jesse has been nothing less than adoring since they met. 

"Alpha, why have you not let me mark you? Do I displease you?" he asks. 

Jesse stares at him in surprise and pets a hand soothingly down his back. "Oh, sweetness. I thought you  _ knew _ ." Has his family sold him off to someone who would leave him bonded but without a full mate? "Come here," Jesse gently orders. 

Hanzo lets himself be pulled into Jesse's lap. He feels like a spoiled child until Jesse rubs his face carefully against the healing mark on Hanzo's neck. It makes him feel better and more relaxed, until he is practically purring in spite of himself. 

"Better?" Jesse asks against his skin, and Hanzo wants to pout but cannot muster the energy for it. "What do you know about our marriage arrangements?"

"Almost nothing," Hanzo complains.

Jesse kisses his mark softly. "You're very special, darlin'. We've been looking for someone like you a long time." Jesse tells him then. Omegas run hotter than alphas and betas, and an omega descended from dragons runs hotter still, and hottest of all during a heat. The fever has power in it.

There is an otherworldly creature, the last of its kind. It needs hosts to incubate its eggs before it dies so the entire species will not go extinct.  _ This  _ is what Jesse wants him for. The thought is repulsive, but Hanzo cannot say so with Jesse holding him so sweetly.

Jesse says there is a way to artificially extend Hanzo's heat for the time the incubation needs. But to do it, Jesse had to start their bond but cannot complete. "Not  _ yet _ ," he promises. 

"You would  _ use _ me for this? Your mate?"

"Oh, darlin',  _ no _ ," Jesse insists. "You say the word and I'll call it off. I  _ swear _ I thought you knew."

"I am an omega. My family tells me nothing."

"Where we're goin' you can know whatever you want. I'm here to take  _ care  _ of you." Jesse kisses his mark and wriggles a hand down the back of Hanzo's pants. "It don' matter what you choose. I still plan to spoil ya ev'ry chance I get. But if you say yes, there will be others who wanna  _ worship  _ ya. I think that's what my omega deserves, don' you?"

Jesse's fingers push inside him and go still like he just wants to keep them tucked right there, warm and safe. He arches his back, pushing into Jesse's hand to try to get those fingers in deeper. Jesse hums contentedly against his neck. 

"There we go, sweet thing. I know what relaxes you already, don't I?" he purrs. "I'll be with you ev'ry step of the way," Jesse insists. "We'll keep you so full, just like I promised."

Hanzo does not think Jesse has done anything unusual to him. But he still knows he is not usually this complacent, even though he is dutiful. Enveloped in Jesse's smell, with Jesse's fingers massaging deep inside of him and Jesse's voice in his ear and his mouth passing, over and over and  _ over  _ the mating mark on Hanzo's neck, it is impossible to say anything other than  _ yes _ .

"Oh, sweetness, I'm gonna take such good care of you." He nuzzles into Hanzo's neck and his fingers crook and twist until Hanzo cries out and a flood of slick soaks his underthings again. "Your family didn' ask enough for you. You're  _ priceless _ ."


	2. Chapter 2

His new home is palatial and full of people. Some of them live here and others only work here. 

It is comforting in a way. As much as Hanzo wishes for privacy with his alpha, he has always lived surrounded by others, and these are either servants like he is used to or those of higher status but who greet him kindly. 

There is a well equipped gym, and nobody comments like it is odd for an omega to be so muscular. In his bedroom, there are already books, and sketchbooks, and the watercolor pencils he prefers. There is an archery range just outside the east wing that was set up before Hanzo’s arrival. This is how he finds out Jesse asked his family about all his hobbies so that their home could be properly appointed before he got here. 

He is allowed free reign of the compound. Omegas are not a disgrace to these people. 

“Didn’t I tell ya?” Jesse asks him that first evening. “Nobody’s gunna treat you bad here.” 

“Do omegas have greater status here?”

Jesse frowns thoughtfully, and Hanzo wishes to kiss the wrinkle in his brow away. “Legally it’s no better here than anywhere else. You’re still my… you’re my _property_ I guess.” He looks bashful about it. “But inside this facility, you’re a person like any other.” Jesse smiles then, and he leans in more closely. He presses a piece of chocolate between Hanzo’s lips, then follows that with his fingers, which Hanzo happily sucks on. They are salty next to the chocolate, and he loves both equally. “Well, omegas are people like any others. But you ain’t like anybody else, are ya, darlin’? You’re special.”

Hanzo has more questions, but he will put them off because he can smell Jesse’s arousal slowly growing, and that is more enticing than looking a gift horse in the mouth. 

Jesse pulls his his fingers free of Hanzo’s mouth, and he slips them inside Hanzo’s robe. He kisses Hanzo sensually, and he massages Hanzo’s pectoral in his hand, rolling one nipple slowly between his wet fingers. Hanzo never knew his chest could be so sensitive, but he can feel even the unstimulated nipple pebble up as Jesse works the other in his hand. 

Jesse breaks the kiss to look down, fingers plucking at Hanzo’s nipple. Hanzo’s robe has fallen around his shoulders, so loose now he may as well not be wearing one at all, and Jesse looks his fill. 

“Real sensitive aren’t ya?” Jesse asks in his sweet whiskey voice. His rough palms smooth over Hanzo’s chest, then he is rolling both nipples between his fingers. “You like that?” 

Hanzo does not know why he should have to answer when the arch of his body and the smell of his slick should be answer enough. It is embarrassing, but he says, “yes.” 

Jesse’s thumbs gently roll over his nipples. The motions are tiny now, but Hanzo’s skin is raw and sensitive, and he thinks he can feel every ridge and whorl of Jesse’s thumbprints. “Bet they’d look even prettier pierced. Be more sensitive too.”

He cannot imagine being more sensitive than he already is. His skin feels alight with it, and Jesse has not even touched him where he wants him most. 

They kiss again, and those hands finally move on to other things. He does not even remove Hanzo’s underwear, only pulls it aside as far as he needs to get his cock inside Hanzo. Jesse fills Hanzo so well, but he barely moves, his hands and his mouth returning again and again to Hanzo’s chest, until Hanzo cums from the sensation alone. 

Only then does Jesse really fuck him, in languorous thrusts, maneuvering Hanzo’s pliant body however he pleases and whispering sweetly that Hanzo is so very good to him.

Hanzo was told his whole life that alphas are aggressive and terribly impulsive. His brother is a prime example. This is supposed to be exponentially worse with an omega; they allegedly have little control over themselves and want nothing  _ but  _ control over their omegas. 

But Jesse has not once lost control over himself -- not even when Hanzo’s instincts have cried out for him to. Hanzo does not know if he has been fed lies about alphas or if Jesse is special, but he is willing to believe the latter. 

Jesse has shown hints of possessiveness, and the intensity of his adoration might be partially instinct. But Jesse dotes on him,  _ spoils  _ him, and if he is in control, it is because Hanzo is incapable of telling him no, an embarrassment whose sting is only lessened because Jesse seems to have the same problem. 

Hanzo no longer  _ wonders  _ if he is in love. He is certain of it, and he does not care whether it is from hormones or circumstances or something much greater. 

He is told it will wear off eventually. Once the bond is fully settled and they are more used to each other’s company, it will smooth into something more mellow. He is told every alpha-omega pair goes through this phase. 

But Hanzo is in no rush for it to settle in. It the kindest thing life has offered him in many years, and he is greedy for every bit of it he can get his hands on.

A week in, Jesse still cannot keep his hands off Hanzo’s nipples. This time Hanzo is in his lap, facing away from him and toward the mirror, because Jesse has decided Hanzo needs further convincing that he is beautiful. He does not, but he is vain enough that he enjoys it anyway, the sight of Jesse’s large hands on his fairer skin, golden brown fingers pinching at dusky nipples. 

Jesse meets his eye in the mirror and grins his mischievous grin, then he sinks his teeth gently yet firmly into the mating mark on Hanzo’s neck. What is most often a comforting reminder that he is Jesse’s becomes something that goes straight to his cock instead.

Hanzo holds onto Jesse’s hands and he is not sure if it is to steady himself or to guide them over his chest again, restlessly dragging them across burning skin. Jesse chuckles and spreads his thighs wider so that Hanzo’s have to spread too. 

“Look at you, beautiful,” Jesse says so sweetly. One hand cups Hanzo’s chest still, squeezing at the muscle, and the other drops between Hanzo’s legs to scrape along his thigh then fondle his balls. “Gorgeous just like this, but I can’t stop thinkin’ about it.”

He catches Hanzo’s nipple between thumb and forefinger, pulling it gently, and Hanzo knows what he means. “I would like to do it. To pierce them,” Hanzo admits, because he  _ is  _ beautiful in Jesse’s hands and he can imagine how he would look with the glint of gold there too. 

“Yeah?” Jesse acts as though he is still surprised Hanzo will give him anything he asks for. He rewards Hanzo by dipping his fingers lower and massaging them into his hole. “Ya wanna wear a little jewelry for me?” 

Hanzo agrees to do it, and Jesse fucks him in front of the mirror and tells him he is perfect. 

A beta woman comes to see Hanzo to pierce his nipples, glinting gold hoops in both sides. Jesse is terrible about letting them heal. He keeps trying to mouth at them while they are still raw and red, and it hurts so badly but it feels incredible too.

They have sex every night, which he is also told is common for their age and their current phase in their mating. Hanzo does not even always think he is ready for it; sometimes his body responds to Jesse’s presence before he is even aware of it, as if he has been conditioned. As if he is the animal his family believe omegas to be. 

It is impossible to feel the shame of it for long when Jesse is there to drown his senses with sheer adoration. 

Jesse gives him nearly everything he wants. Most of the time, he anticipates it so that Hanzo does not have to ask. When he does not give it immediately, it is always for some purpose that Hanzo appreciates once it is over. 

He can only hope the same can be said for Jesse’s refusal to either knot him or allow Hanzo to bite him. To complete their bond. He thinks he trusts Jesse’s plan, or at least believes it will make his mate happy, but it aches to feel so incomplete.

Jesse's solution is to reassert one of his promises. One morning, he wakes Hanzo and fucks him while he is still open and soft from only a few hours before. The stretch by now is not so intense, and as always it is good, Jesse’s cock sliding slippery through slick and the remnants of his own spend still trapped inside Hanzo.

Jesse plays with his tits while he fucks him, plucking and pinching at both nipples now. The smell of alpha surrounds him, and the angle is such that Hanzo can only writhe pitifully as Jesse pushes deeper, splits him wide open again. Hanzo gets almost no warning before he comes, swamped with lust and squirming while Jesse fucks him. 

Jesse grinds in and pumps him full. When he pulls out, it is followed by a rush of slick and cum, and Hanzo is mortified, trying and failing to clench exhausted muscles to keep it all in. 

“Don’t you worry, sweetness,” Jesse soothes, then he is scooping the mess back into Hanzo’s body. The wet squelching it makes is humiliating, but then something hard and cool presses against his entrance. “I promised you I’d keep you filled up, didn’t I?” After Hanzo nods, Jesse purrs, “Hold still.”

The plug is stiffer than Jesse’s cock and slimmer at the tapered end, but towards the base it grows suddenly fat. A knot. Jesse is plugging him with an artificial knot. It is all Hanzo can do not to sob; it is either despair or gratitude.

Once it is fully seated, burning pleasantly along the rim of his abused hole, Jesse gives it a few tortuous little pumps to ensure it is secure. 

He keeps Hanzo plugged as often as he can, and sometimes it is only comforting to be so full, but other times it makes him delirious with want, makes his legs shake and slick bubble around the plug. In those times, he has to find Jesse as quickly as he can, and he is never far away.

If anything, they have sex even more often because of it. Sometimes Jesse will only fuck him on the plug itself, and sometimes on his fingers, but other times he will let Hanzo have his cock again, dick him deep and leave him barely able to walk, deposit another fat load in his belly, then plug him up all over again. 

Hanzo has never been so satisfied and unsatisfied at the same time. 

He wants for nothing. He has his alpha and his hobbies. The kitchen staff regularly prepares his favorite foods. There are sumptuous baths. There is even a masseuse.

These are his days now. No longer is he treated as a disgrace. 

Jesse showers him with attention and keeps him perpetually well-fucked, and everyone else treats him with kindness and respect. It is not like being the heir to the Shimada clan, but he still feels something has been restored to him. 

It is almost enough to cause him to forget what he agreed to do. 

His heat approaches slowly, almost too slowly to notice in the beginning. At first he thinks he is simply bored and wants to redecorate their room. At first he thinks he feels overly warm because his bath water is too hot. But that evening, as he lies on his back amidst the pillows he so meticulously arranged, Jesse groans and grows more enthusiastic than usual, his grip on Hanzo’s thighs growing rough as he pushes them higher, tongue laving over Hanzo’s hole. 

“You taste different,” Jesse pants when he comes up for air, then he dives back in, mouth working in a frenzy that takes Hanzo by surprise and sends a slow, rolling orgasm through him. Jesse keeps going even once Hanzo is shuddering and overstimulated. He thinks he should beg Jesse to stop, but his body has other plans, slick soaking Jesse’s beard and hips trying hard to move in Jesse’s iron grip. “You always taste good, sweetness, but gods this is…” He never does finish, because he finds more important things to do with his tongue. 

It is what his body should do to his alpha. It is an enticement meant to attract a mate, and Hanzo wonders if it is stronger with an alpha who has only begun but not completed the bond. 

Jesse flips him roughly onto his stomach, handling him with far less care than usual. It should upset him, but it just turns him on more. Jesse buries his face again between Hanzo’s cheeks, and Hanzo spreads his legs wider to let him in. 

He has no idea how long it goes on, how many different ways Jesse sucks and licks and kisses at his rim, how many shapes he curls or spears his tongue into, how many times Jesse’s moans ride through Hanzo’s whole body. He clenches his fingers into the sheets and the pillows and Jesse’s hair, and he does not ask him to stop.

He is delirious with it, driven crazy by Jesse’s mouth, and he cums again, his hole trying desperately to close around Jesse’s probing tongue. 

Jesse only stops in order to mount him, to fuck him rough and raw with heavy, powerful slams of his hips. Hanzo takes it happily, insides feeling hot and needy. He knows what he agreed to, but he wants so badly for Jesse to knot him. He ruts back against Jesse to egg him on, crying out sweetly because he knows now what sounds Jesse likes the most. 

And he can feel it, the swelling beginning, and for a single ecstatic moment he thinks this is finally it. 

Then Jesse pulls back, forces himself out of Hanzo’s body and jacks off onto his back, painting him in string after string of thick pearly cum. 

Hanzo releases a desperate sob, so Jesse reaches down to finger him, cock still drooling onto his back. Even though he’s sloppy about it, he still manages to find Hanzo’s prostate, to rub at it persistently until Hanzo cums again. 

“I think your heat’s startin’, sweetness,” Jesse laughs, then he nuzzles at the side of Hanzo’s neck. “Ya think you’re ready for what we got planned?”

Hanzo does not feel ready at all, but he is delirious from three orgasms and the growing fever and the effect Jesse  _ always  _ has on him, so he says yes anyway. 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Jesse lets him choose whether he would rather defile his own quarters or move to new rooms for the duration of his time with the… the creature. He does not wish to sully the bed Jesse has fucked him in so many times, but he also does not want to leave the comfort of the nest he has built. 

He and Jesse can make some other rooms smell like the two of them later, when this part is all over. 

“We tried it with others before you,” Jesse tells him. At first Hanzo thinks this means  _ Jesse  _ was the one who tried , and he feels hurt and angry that some other omega has touched his mate. He can barely contain his jealous growl. “No, darlin’, no, of course not,” Jesse soothes, petting his hair. “Others here. Some unbonded omegas, others bound to different alphas. Usually Gabe does all this but since you’re  _ my _ mate, I’m in charge.” Jesse smiles at him. “And that means, really, you’re in charge, don’t it?” 

Hanzo does not believe that last for a second, not while he is nuzzling helplessly against his alpha’s hand on his cheek, but he believes Jesse believes it. 

“That means I can tell you how it went for them though. Nobody gets hurt. Some of em even come back just to play with it from time to time. Just don’ work out all the way, is all.”

Hanzo considers whether he wants to know the details, but eventually he decides against it. He does ask some questions, but none of the answers are comforting, even as Jesse assures him that other omegas enjoy the experience. 

His body feels too hot already, but he knows this is not the worst of it yet. When the worst comes, he will be nearly out of his mind. It is why it is important to go over the rules and limits now, before he is too heat drunk to make decisions. 

When Jesse is finished telling him what to expect, Hanzo pushes Jesse down onto his back to ride him. Jesse lets Hanzo take what he wants, and he tugs affectionately at one of the rings through Hanzo’s nipples. 

When Jesse gets close, he lifts Hanzo’s hips and pulls free to replace his cock with his fingers. Hanzo still rides him, but he whines too because it is not the same. 

It does not matter how much he wants it, Jesse still has the restraint not to let Hanzo have his knot until this is over. 

Days pass and Hanzo’s low fever becomes nigh unbearable, even with Jesse to help take some of the edge off. Jesse does not fuck him with his cock again. 

It is torture to have his alpha so close and to be unable to have him. Jesse fucks him on fingers and toys, but they are never enough. His biology was not made to be satisfied with substitutes. 

But it is worse for Jesse to leave him. Then he  _ aches _ , his insides desperate to be filled and his heart hurting from the separation.

Traditionally one’s first heat with a bonded mate is supposed to be more intense than those before or after. Hanzo thought it was romantic nonsense, but he cannot imagine a world where his heats are worse than this one, so he has to believe it now. 

He wonders if the buildup takes so long because of Jesse’s refusal to take his bite. Since he presented, his heats have always been longer than average, trending toward five days instead of the more common three. 

But it has already been three days of growing fever and the full effect of his heat has not been felt. 

On the fourth day, he wakes up unsure that he has woken up at all. His chest is tender, swollen to the touch, and he is hot all over. His head feels like it is stuffed with wool, and his slick has already soaked through his undergarments and sheets. 

His insides feel hot and needy, like they are turning to liquid. Jesse stirs behind him, and Hanzo wriggles his hips back against him, into the cock that is hard against his ass. 

Jesse thinks it is funny, but he does not torment Hanzo this time. “Oh, sweetness,” he sighs, hand skimming down Hanzo’s hip before he helps Hanzo out of his soaked underwear. “You smell so good.” Jesse pushes closer, burying his face in Hanzo’s neck and inhaling deeply, before he worries his teeth against the mating mark. 

“Please,” Hanzo gasps. His mouth falls open and he can ask for nothing else, all his attention scattered to the liquid heat between his legs and everywhere Jesse touches him. The touch almost hurts, his skin is so sensitive, but it is worse to be left without. 

“Shh, baby, I’ll take care of ya.”

Hanzo almost sobs with relief, until he realizes Jesse does not mean to have sex with him. 

Jesse sits up and pulls Hanzo with him, then he helps him into a silk robe. Even that feels scratchy against his sensitive skin. 

When Jesse leaves their bed to ring for help, Hanzo cannot choose between following or staying in the nest he has built for them. So he lays on his back with his knees spread as far as he can and his toes curling in bedding, and he draws the robe up, until he is exposed to his alpha.  _ Presenting  _ to him. 

“You’re not gonna wanna be like that when help gets here,” Jesse warns him. “But gods ya make a real pretty picture, babydoll.”

Jesse is not going to join him in their nest, he realizes, but it does not stop him from reaching down to finger himself while Jesse watches. Jesse’s nostrils flare and Hanzo thinks his scent must be overpowering by now.

When help arrives, it is in the form of two beta servants who wait outside the room until Jesse tells them Hanzo is ready. Then they take him to the baths, where they wash him carefully and prepare him for what is to come. He feels soft and open now, like anything at all could slip inside, and they wash him here too.

It is mortifying, but he is grateful Jesse did not try to fuck him. His humiliation and instinctual, territorial anger at being handled by someone who is not his mate are bad enough without them washing away Jesse’s seed too. It seems so like Jesse to think of this and spare Hanzo the things that can make it worse. 

Then he is brought back to their room, and the betas leave him at the door. They know better than to try to come too near his nest when he is like this. 

Jesse is the one who guides him back to the bed and helps him out of his robe. Hanzo kneels on the bed, trying not to show how much he is trembling. Jesse rubs absently at his mark to soothe him. 

“Last chance. Are ya sure you wanna do this?” Jesse asks. 

Hanzo does not think he is. He is not sure one could ever be ready for such a thing, and all his body wants is Jesse. But he knows what Jesse wants from him. Enveloped in the scent of his alpha and aching so badly to be filled, he can deny him nothing though. “Yes,” he answers.

“You remember what I said about how it went for the others? You wanna be tied up?”

“No. But the… the blindfold.” He has been told the creature can be upsetting to look at, especially the first time. He thinks it will be easier to lose himself in Jesse’s scent if he does not have to look.

Hanzo’s world goes dark as Jesse ties the silken fabric over his eyes. “You look so pretty like this,” Jesse says sweetly, nuzzling again at Hanzo’s neck. “Gonna have to get ya like this just for me sometime.” Jesse presses one final kiss to his neck and then asks, “Are ya ready?”

Hanzo knows he is not, but he says yes anyway. Jesse’s warmth leaves him, and Hanzo sits seiza on the bed, listening to the clanging of metal behind him as Jesse releases the thing from its cage. 

He can hear it moving toward him, a slippery, slithering sound, and goosebumps prickle along his skin, his heart racing. The bed dips harshly with the weight of something, he pretends it is Jesse. The delusion cannot last though. 

It is shattered when something cool and  _ slimy _ passes over the arch of his foot. He shudders with revulsion, but he does not move away. Jesse asked this of him. Jesse, who has done nothing but take care of him since the day they met. Who is his alpha. 

Hanzo will give him this, the only thing he has asked for. 

He expects the thing to act purely on carnal instinct, something like a dog, and go directly for his hole. It does not. 

A tentacle coils around his ankle, and two traverse his body, up his stomach and chest. One of these wraps loosely around his rib cage, and the slimy one journeys higher. He only realizes what it is doing when it is dipping into his mouth. 

Instinct tries to make him spit it out, but it continues to push, insistently but not roughly. He gags around it, hands twitching to try to pull it back out, but then those two are wound up in tentacles and pulled gently away. 

The one in his mouth secretes something. It barely has a flavor to it, although he finds the idea itself repulsive. But it begins to thrust, down his throat and back out enough for him to breathe, and his head spins with it. He gasps and swallows instinctively, and he knows he is drinking down whatever fluid it is giving off. 

His heat fever crests again, and he whimpers around it, twitching in his bonds. His lips and jaw tingle, but the flavor of it is improving, until he is sucking lovingly at it as if it is his lover’s cock. 

“You’re doin’ so good, darlin’,” he hears Jesse say, although he sounds strangely far away and distorted like Hanzo is underwater. 

His skin is tingling all over now, and the fever of his heat has him feeling hotter inside than out. He can feel wetness running down the backs of his thighs, and he raises up higher on his knees the best he can in his restraints, in order to spread his thighs wider, reveal his needy hole in the hopes someone or some _ thing  _ will fill it. 

A slim tentacle takes him up on the offer right away, slipping through the mess between his thighs and into his hole. He groans around the mass in his throat. It feels fatter than one of Jesse’s fingers, but not by a huge amount, but unlike Jesse’s fingers it is long and it  _ wriggles. _

He pants when he can, slurps noisily at the one in his throat when he cannot, and he rocks back against the bizarre intrusion. It feels strange but good, but it is not enough for his greedy body, and he can feel his entrance clutching and fluttering around it as if that will make it feel bigger. 

Another shoves into him, wiggling in right alongside the first, and they twist around each other, squirming around inside him. When the third pushes in, slower now that the fit is tighter and moving independently of the other two…

Oh.  _ Oh. _

No wonder the others enjoyed it so much. 

All three move, sometimes together and sometimes not, and it takes everything in him not to fight against his restraints. His thighs spread as wide as they will go, and he tilts his ass up higher, inviting,  _ begging for _ more with his body because his drooling mouth cannot. 

Their brushes over his prostate are only coincidental and they come with no rhyme or reason, and it drives him wild, makes him squirm which makes the tentacles around his limbs tighten their grip. 

He does not know if he is relieved or tormented when he feels the tip of a fourth line up, but it teases at his rim, and the other three slide as one. They taper toward the ends, so when they slip far enough out, there is room for the fourth to try to wriggle in with them. 

His mouth falls open completely, no longer sucking at the tentacle fucking his throat but lax around it. This one seems to take it as an invitation to slide in farther, and his jaw practically creaks around it. None of it hurts even as they all move deeper, stretching him wider than even on his alpha’s thick cock.

Distantly he wonders if this is what Jesse’s knot will feel like or if this is somehow bigger. 

It’s  _ so  _ much, and they slide  _ so  _ deep, it feels impossible that he could get any fuller. 

“You’re doin’ so well, baby doll,,” Jesse says, and this time he sounds so much closer. There are so many things touching him and his skin tingles so much that it is hard to tell, but he thinks he feels Jesse’s hands on him, if only for how warm the touch is. 

Slowly he’s tilted and repositioned just so, and if he knows Jesse at all it is so his lover can  _ see  _ everything. Those are definitely Jesse’s hands on his ass, kneading gently before stroking delicately around his tightly stretched rim. It feels warmer but wetter too, like Jesse is smearing slick around.

“Look so beautiful like this, you have no idea.” 

Hanzo cannot answer, but he thinks his quiet whimper is probably enough. 

“Ya ready for the next one?”

_ That  _ cuts through the fog of his desire, and he jerks in the coils around him. He does not think another will  _ fit, _  and yet now that it has been suggested that he could get even more full than he is now, it is all he wants. He whines through his nose, doing his best to fuck his ass back onto the other tentacles using his limited range of motion. 

He hears Jesse’s chuckle. “You’re so fuckin’ wet, sweetness. Should I take that as a yes?”

Belatedly Hanzo realizes he can nod. The tentacles inside him slip out and he whimpers at the loss. All four hold him open, putting the loose gape of him on display for Jesse. 

The thing that presses into him next feels nothing like the others. It is fatter and stiffer, ridged in a way that makes him writhe in his restraints again, drooling desperately around the intrusion in his mouth. It moves slowly and carefully as if this  _ thing  _ could worry about hurting him, but it is relentless and does not stop. It goes so deep, so much deeper than any cock could, and he trembles at the feeling, unsure whether it is even  _ good  _ or not. 

His rim twitches pathetically around it, and Jesse pets at his back and over his ass, making soothing noises. Hanzo is grateful for the tentacles holding him, because he thinks he might collapse if they were not here. 

The thing inside him grows bulbous, stretching his rim even further. His thighs shake and he sobs when he realized this is the first egg. He does not want to fight it, and it is a good thing, because he is so slick and stretched that he could not. It passes into him and hits his prostate, then it pushes ever deeper. 

“That’s one,” Jesse says approvingly, petting at his ass with one hand and his hair with the other. “You’re so good for me, sweetness, so perfect.”

Hanzo wants to lean into his touch. He wants this to end. He wants  _ more _ of it. Mixed signals course through his body, but he is well beyond being able to back out now. 

“Two,” Jesse says as the second stretches his rim all over again. Hanzo sees white as this one rubs his prostate too. 

Only two and his stomach has begun to cramp. He can feel it through the heat and the fog in his mind. Just as he begins to register it, some of the tentacles slide along his body and begin to rub gently, coaxingly at his stomach and hips. 

The third encounters almost no resistance, and he cries out as he cums, shaking like a leaf. 

When he comes to, Jesse is murmuring, “Five.” Hanzo missed one while he drifted on his climax, but he can feel it now, heavy in his gut. He wonders if the weight is anything like what it will feel like when he is plump and bearing Jesse’s pups. 

He cries out at this one, and at the sixth, as they shove over his swollen prostate. He does not know if he is relieved or disappointed to know the sixth was the last. The fat, ridged thing inside him moves, pistoning in and out, and he cums again on its movements before it jerks to a stop and twitches, pumping him full of its hot slick. 

He is so exhausted he almost does not notice its limbs growing slack around him or the slow withdrawal of its ovipositor. He notices the emptiness though, because it aches after being filled for so long, even as full as the rest of him is. He says as much now that he can use his mouth again, and Jesse is there immediately, fitting the plug inside him. 

When the thing withdraws, Hanzo almost misses it, but it has left him sated and full with its gift. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it?


End file.
